People who are fond of singing may also wish to compose songs, whether for themselves or others. However, for people not trained in singing, the notes which they sing may not be in the correct pitch. There are existing equipment, e.g. cassette tape recorders, which allows a user to input audio signals (sound) to a cassette tape by singing into a microphone connected to the cassette tape recorder. However, the song reproduced by the cassette tape recorder is intended to be the same as the one recorded. If, therefore, the singer does not sing to the correct pitch such will be clearly reflected when reproduced by the cassette tape recorder. In addition, for people not trained in musical theory, they may not know how to correctly represent what they are singing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for and a method of processing analogue audio signals to cater for the aforesaid shortcomings, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for and method of processing analogue audio signals in which the outputted audio analogue signals correspond to the respectively correct pitch.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for and method of processing analogue audio signals in which the outputted analogue audio signals are visually represented, so as to allow the user to represent the inputted song in written form.